Claire's Preconceptions
by LittleMissWesker
Summary: Claire strongly believes that Wesker hates her, because she's a Redfield. But is that the truth? Does Wesker really hate her or does he have hidden feelings for Claire? Songfic!


_**Your cruel device**_

His hands are gripping her thin wrists; his fingers are digging themselves deep into her soft flesh, causing dark bruises, causing her bones to snap quietly…

_**Your blood, like ice**_

She could taste the cold blood on his lips, as he was pressing them forcefully against hers. She could feel the gore of his many wounds wetting her clothes, making her shiver.

_**One look could kill**_

She didn't dare to look into his eyes, those red glowing eyes, seeing the hatred and disgust they surely would release … This glance, which shot daggers through her, this sick expression he would has…

_**My pain, your thrill**_

She screamed, as he punched her wrists against the wall behind her, nearly breaking them. Pressing them so hard against it that she began to whimper, to plead him to let her go, but her begging, her pain just pleased him, he enjoyed seeing her like that, he enjoyed hurting her. A demonic smile appeared on his pale lips…

_**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_

Claire swallowed; her body warmed up, as his mouth was near her owns again, his face just inches away from hers. Oh, how badly she wanted to free her arms, just to wrap them around him, for holding him, for bringing him much closer to her body, but she couldn't. Her senses told her not to do so. Telling her what she was for him, just a little plaything.

_**I want to kiss you, but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

He kissed her bare shoulder, rubbing her neck with his nose. Claire shivered, warmness rising inside of her, her desire for him growing. Everywhere his lips touched her bare skin it felt hot, everywhere he kissed her the skin began to prickle strongly. Her thoughts wander back to her brother, tears filling her eyes…

_**Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains**_

He let go of one of her wrists, placing his right hand on her stomach, stroking it softly, smiling much more demonic than before… Why was she still fighting against her feelings for him? Why did she still think about her brother, if this was right? Wasn't his poison already inside of her? Wasn't it her fault to allow him to poison her? Yes, it was all her fault, she let him do everything, she let him having fun with her, just to throw her away when he had enough of her. She couldn't tell him to leave her alone; she couldn't turn her back to him… And she hated herself for that.

_**Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat**_

He began to sweep down her side with his other hand, unbuttoning her jacket, pulling it off slowly. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would follow. She knew exactly what'd he do next. Not long after the jacket, her bra was down too. She yelped, as he kissed her boobs, knowing she liked it. He kissed her lips again, passionate, sliding his left hand into her pants. She didn't want him to play with her again, but she couldn't resist. He had her, had completely control over her and that bothered Claire.

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)**_

As she gripped his hair, moaned, as he teased her with his hand in her pants, he whispered her name, with a dozing voice, making her desire even bigger, but at the same time it hurt her. It wounded the red-haired hearing him saying her name like this, 'cause she knew he didn't mean it, that he just wanted his fun, that he didn't feel the same what she felt for him.

_**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name **_

Claire's fingers gripped his hair stronger, tears now wetting her cheek. She could dig her fingers into his head now, could try to break his neck, but her body did not listen, her heart was controlling Claire's actions and it betrayed her.

_**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)**_

She moaned again, as Wesker pulled of her pants as well, undressing himself, her heart beating quicker as his cold pale skin met Claire's.

_**I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains**_

Poison… Yes, his body, his smile, his touch, his lips, every single thing about him was pure poison. And it slowly killed Claire, first from the inside, but finally from the outside too. Poison that torn her soul, poison that torn her heart, but a poison that was worth dying for.

_**One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

His glances could kill her, they were full of disgust but there was something other in them. Something Claire couldn't explain to herself… When he thought she didn't look, his face became soft, his lips curled up to a wonderful smile, his eyes flashing of joy. Anyway, when he recognized she's looking at him he showed her his emotionless side again. Were there feelings for Claire hidden deep inside his chest? If there were some, then why didn't he tell her?

_**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**_

"I could like you Claire" He mocked her, making her looking at him with a shocked expression. His red eyes glowing in the dark. "I really could like you, if you just wouldn't be a Redield" His words hurt, destroying her. Wesker gently laid his head against hers, feeling Claire's breathes on his face "If you don't like me, then... Why won't you just kill me? Instead of telling me the truth you're playing with me, you bastard!" Wesker smiled, as she began to cry afresh. He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I thought you would notice that I am not playing with you... Am I such a good actor, Miss Redfield?" She didn't understand his words, shocking her head.

_**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't wanna break these chains**_

Claire held her breath, slapping him hard. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, you ass!?" Wesker chuckled, responding with a gentle kiss. "I know you hate me, I know you wanna kill me, but your heart betrays you dear. And I'm glad it does..." Claire couldn't believe it, all the nights, all the days she had lay here, even tonight, letting him have fun with her, it wasn't just fun for him? He never had play with her? But... She was just a plaything for him, wasn't she? Wesker growled. "Ive read enough of this Claire. Your thoughts are terrible. All of them. I listened to them till I met you tonight, till I gripped your wrists and placing them against the wall. I can't believe you think that of me!"

_**Poison, oh no**_

_Poison, that feels good..._ She smiled, still shocking her head in disbelief. _Poison that's worth dying for..._ He leaned down, placing another kiss on her lips.

_**Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins**_

Claire twitched, as he chuckled again, laying his hand on her stomach, stroking it lovely. "You did believe I wouldn't notice, didn't you?" Claire grinned, liking the feeling of her stomach being stroked by him. "Are you angry?" He laughed. "Claire... I made love to you, so many times... Don't you think I _wanted_ this to happen?" Claire's eyes filled with tears again, but for this time because of joy.

_**It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**_

You may say, he's poison, that kills me, that he doesn't deserve me, just like Chris said. But in my opinion he's just like all the other humans out there. Not a monster, not a beast that have to be murdered. No... He's a human who can feel, who can be lovely, a man who cares about me... To be honest, he was, he is and he will ever be the only man who was there for me when I needed help the most, who didn't care who I was, who didn't care that I was a Redfield, an enemy.

You may ask if I regretted it spending my time with him, being with him, but I don't. You know why? Today, several years later I have a family. A real family. Something I never could have with Leon or someone other. I have everything I wished myself to have. A wonderful husband, who loves me with all of his heart and two adorable daughters who make our life even much more beautiful. My brother left me for being with a traitor but honestly, I don't care much. Right now I am smiling bride, waking up in the arms of my darling, watching him sleeping peacefully.

My name isn't Redfield anymore and I don't want anyone to call me that

I am Claire Wesker and let me tell you, I am proud of this decision


End file.
